warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkpaw’s Vision
This is a fanfiction about the founding of NightClan, and the cat who started it all. Allegiances ShadowClan Leader: Robinstar Deputy: Hawkwind Medicine Cat: Rockleaf apprentice: Darkpaw Warriors: Snakefang Stonespark Ivycloud Splashfur Cloudpelt apprentice: Foxpaw Whiterose Swampleg Newtfur Oakfang apprentice: Spottedpaw Reedspeck Sprucefoot Lilystem Frogsplash Flamespot Apprentices: Darkpaw Spottedpaw Foxpaw Queens: Rosetail (mother of Badgerkit and Rainkit) Goldendawn (mother of Honeykit, Icekit, and Nettlekit) Elders: Smokefur Stoneclaw Birdheart Prologue Darkpaw woke in the pine forest, already knowing it was a dream. More likely, it was a vision. He had more of those than any other medicine cat, and he had became a medicine cat apprentice because of that. The scent of pine sap filled his nostrils as a slight tug in his gut lead him to the vision’s purpose. One of the trees was casting a dark shadow across the earth. As Darkpaw watched, a small part of the shadow split off from the bigger part. He had just enough time to take it all in before he woke up, back in his nest. Chapter One Darkpaw shook off the vision and got to his paws. He reached over and prodded Rockleaf, his mentor, until Rockleaf let out a sigh. “What is it, Darkpaw? Another vision?” Rockleaf opened his eyes and looked up at Darkpaw. Darkpaw nodded, then launched into an explanation of his dream. “The smaller shadow broke off from the larger shadow, and then I woke up.” Rockleaf considered this for a second, then came to a conclusion. “I don’t know what it means, Darkpaw. Why don’t you gather some more juniper berries while I figure it out?” Rockleaf turned away, but not before Darkpaw noticed the worry in his eyes. Chapter Two Darkpaw padded out of the camp, searching for the juniper berries. His mind kept drifting back towards the vision, and he paused as movement caught the corner of his eye. Above him, on one of the pine branches, a cluster of pine cones swayed. One of them fell off, landing at his feet. A soft breeze rose up, and another one fell as he went past, landing beside the first. Darkpaw cocked his head at the trees, confused, before continuing on. He had to dodge two more of what he assumed were omens before reaching the juniper tree, one in the form of pebbles, and the other leaves. Darkpaw paused at the bottom of the juniper tree and looked up at the berries. A cluster caught his eye, and he turned towards it. “Not another one,” he grumbled out loud. Again, a single juniper berry fell and landed at his paws. He looked up at the sky, and yowled up at StarClan. “What are you trying to say?!” As he yowled, he noticed storm clouds coming and sighed. Just what he needed. Wind blew another berry down, and a raindrop fell onto Darkpaw’s nose. More rain fell, and another berry landed at Darkpaw’s feet, reminding him why he was there. The troubling cluster, now missing one, was out of reach, along with the other two that had dropped berries. Darkpaw scowled at them, knowing those were probably the ripe berries. He huddled under the leaves as he picked berries, stopping to pull off a leaf for a wrap. When he had a sizable pile of berries, he scooped them into the leaf and picked it up, making a nice pouch to carry them. He dodged raindrops on his way back towards camp, and flattened his ears against the thunderclaps. He heard a crack, and leapt backwards as a branch nearly fell on him. Light coated the area previously in shadow, and he froze in horror, recognizing the slight tingle he got whenever he received an omen. Darkpaw bolted to the camp, leaf pouch swinging wildly. A few juniper berries were nothing compared to what would happen if he didn’t reach the camp in time. Chapter Three Darkpaw reached the entrance and shot straight into the camp. He dropped the leaf wrap and allowed himself two deep breaths before he sounded the warning. “TREE! EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAMP!” Bewildered faces poked out of dens, confusion in their eyes. “There is no tree,” Mousepelt, a warrior called out. “Darkpaw, you’re hallucinating.” Robinstar poked her head out of her den. “What’s the fuss?” “Darkpaw is paranoid about a tree,” came Mousepelt’s response. Robinstar’s eyes widened and she immediately yowled towards the pines. “GET OUT OF THE CAMP!” she leapt down and headed for the nursery to help the queens. “Don’t question me!” she screeched. Rockleaf was nudging the elders out of the den, and most of the camp was in a panic. Darkpaw felt a twinge in his stomach and screeched at the rushing cats. “HURRY!” He watched as the apprentices and elders left the camp, leaving the warriors and queens. Rockleaf had raced back to help Rosetail with her kits, and froze, horrorstruck. Darkpaw followed his gaze to see a pine tree leaning over the camp, held back by a few cracking branches. Rockleaf broke out of his daze and screeched in panic. “GET OUT OF THE CAMP!” Darkpaw raced over and grabbed Nettlekit, one of Goldendawn’s kits. His sister, Splashfur, appeared beside him, and she picked up the last of Goldendawn’s litter, Icekit. Goldendawn appeared beside them with terror flashing in her eyes, and the trio made their way to the camp entrance. The other queen, along with three warriors, escorted her litter out, and the remaining warriors flattened their ears against the stinging rain. “Darkpaw!” Splashfur yowled, staring up at the pines. “The tree!” With a massive crack, the branches gave way and the tree plummeted down towards the camp. The semi-orderly group became a mess as the cats surged against the exit, panic flashing in their eyes. Darkpaw found himself being shoved out along with Rockleaf and Splashfur. He tumbled and fell into the cats waiting at the other side. More cats were being shoved on top of him, and a massive thump told him the tree had fallen. Robinstar wove her way through the cats towards Rockleaf and Darkpaw. The deputy, Hawkwind, hadn’t showed up. “Any ideas?” Robinstar asked. “The queens, kits, and elders need a place to rest and get warm, the apprentices are numb with shock, and warriors are still missing.” When Robinstar mentioned needing a place to rest, a tug started in Darkpaw’s gut. A glance at Splashfur told him she felt it too. Her not-as-powerful connection kicked in occasionally, especially in times of need. “Splashfur knows where to take the cats for shelter,” Darkpaw said, looking at Robinstar. Robinstar didn’t know about Splashfur’s connection, but she trusted Darkpaw, and she nodded. “Take all but five warriors with you,” she ordered. Splashfur dipped her head and darted off, nervously calling orders to the older warriors. “Rockleaf, you travel with them and make sure there are no injuries. Darkpaw, you stay here with me.” As Rockleaf raced after the rest of the cats, already traveling towards wherever Splashfur led them, five of the senior warriors ran up. Swampleg, Flamespot, Ivycloud, Whiterose, and Sprucefoot. Nice choice. Chapter Four Robinstar gathered the warriors to her with a sweep of her tail. The group walked back into camp... and immediately stopped, shocked. A massive tree had fallen across the camp, laying across the elder’s den and the nursery. Massive branches stuck into the apprentice’s den and medicine den, and the Warrior’s den had collapsed. Ivycloud was the first to recover, and started calling to any cats buried in the rubble. “Is any cat there? Yowl so we know where you are!” Her yowl snapped the others into motion, and they soon heard a response. A faint yowl came from the direction of the apprentice’s den, and Robinstar sent Sprucefoot, Swampleg, and Whiterose to go find the apprentice, and they started clawing a hole in the tree so they could reach the other side. Thankfully, part of the tree was hollow, so they only had to get through the bark and a thin layer of wood. Robinstar then separated the remaining cats into two groups, each sweeping the perimeter from a different direction. Darkpaw and Robinstar started in the direction of the nursery, breaking through the bark. Darkpaw heard a faint mew, and dismissed it, assuming it was his imagination. Another new sounded, this one weaker, and he looked around. He stepped back from the log and perked his ears, earning a questioning look from Robinstar. Darkpaw ignored it and caught the next mew, even softer than the first. It was coming from a small hole in the ground, under the log, and he started digging frantically. Robinstar joined him, confusion in her gaze as she clawed at the wet mud. They had made a hole big enough for Darkpaw, and he ducked under, squirming beneath the log. His muzzle bumped into wet fur, and he scooted backwards as fast as he could. He sat upright beside the hole and rapidly explained the fur. Robinstar yowled to call Ivycloud and Flamespot, and they raced over, mud splattering their pelts. Robinstar directed them to dig, and the four cats quickly unearthed the wet lump of fur. The ShadowClan deputy, Hawkwind, was curled on the ground with his spine snapped. Darkpaw could tell he was dead. Robinstar leaned down and grabbed his scruff to pull him out of the hole. When she shifted the body, a mew of protest rose up, but not from Hawkwind. Robinstar swiftly yanked him out of the hole, tugging him out of the way. A small bundle of fur was curled in a ball under where Hawkwind had been. Honeykit! Goldendawn’s third kit! How did he miss it?! Goldendawn hadn’t been carrying a kit! Darkpaw quickly picked up Honeykit and set her down outside of the hole. He started licking the mud off of her, pausing to look up at Ivycloud. “Get thyme from my den. It’s on the right, the one with fuzzy leaves.” Ivycloud paused and looked at Robinstar for her decision, and she nodded, approving Darkpaw’s order. Ivycloud raced to the smaller end of the tree trunk and leapt over. Darkpaw could hear her on the other side, weaving through branches and clawing through leaves. He went back to licking Honeykit, listening as Sprucefoot and Whiterose ran up with a apprentice. Robinstar had turned back to Hawkwind, and was busy cleaning the mud off of his pelt, so Darkpaw looked up and studied the mud-coated pelt. It was hard to tell what apprentice it was because of all the mud, but he thought it was Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw groaned, and Darkpaw sighed in relief when she cracked her eyes open. “Leave her with me. Continue searching the camp.” To his surprise, the two warriors dipped their heads and ran back to where Swampleg was checking the Warrior’s den. Honeykit was more alert now, so he set her beside Flamespot, who was looking unsure of what to do. “Keep her warm,” he ordered, turning to Spottedpaw. The apprentice had a dozen scratches across his pelt from branches, and Darkpaw set to work cleaning them as well as he could with the pouring rain. Chapter Five He had cleaned most of the scratches and rid Spottedpaw’s pelt of most of the mud when Ivycloud came back with a mouthful of leaves. She had thyme, as well as poppy seeds, a nice addition. “Nice idea with the poppy seeds,” Darkpaw meowed to her. “Can you give Honeykit a single leaf?” Ivycloud nodded and padded over to Honeykit, who was sheltering in the curve of Flamespot’s belly. Darkpaw reached Spottedpaw’s back leg and winced. His back leg was oddly bent, definitely broken. He was acutely aware of Flamespot, Ivycloud, and Honeykit watching him as he lightly nosed Spottedpaw’s leg. The apprentice stirred, and Darkpaw drew back, unsure of what to do. He felt a soft nudge from his right, and a sparkling StarClan cat gave him a soft smile. The she-cat quietly murmured instructions to him, passing him the materials he needed, until Spottedpaw’s leg was neatly wrapped in a splint. A glance back at Ivycloud and Flamespots told him they hadn’t noticed, and Robinstar was too wrapped up in her grief to notice. Honeykit, on the other paw, was watching the StarClan she-cat with wide eyes. Darkpaw made himself a mental note to keep an eye on her before turning back to the fading StarClan cat. “Thank you...” he trailed off. “Leafshine,” the she-cat said. “Thank you, Leafshine!” Darkpaw finished. Leafshine dipped her head in response and faded away, leaving Darkpaw on his own. “Who were you talking to?” Ivycloud asked, hearing his last word. “Nobody. Don’t worry about it,” Darkpaw said, looking up at the sky. “Can you give two leaves to Robinstar? It’s the same herb you gave Honeykit.” “Sure.” Ivycloud padded over to Robinstar and started coaxing her to eat the leaves. Darkpaw finished cleaning the mud off Spottedpaw’s fur and looked around for the other cats. Robinstar and Ivycloud were sitting beside Hawkwind’s body, Flamespots was curled around Honeykit, who was watching Darkpaw with wide eyes, and Sprucefoot, Whiterose, and Swampleg were... walking back carrying two bodies. Oh, no. Chapter Six Two of the warriors that had been checking the elder's den, Lilystem and Stonespark, were laying on the backs of the rest of the cats. Swampleg carefully lowered Stonespark to the ground and looked at Darkpaw. "Stonespark is still alive, but barely." "Ivycloud, are you up for another trip to the medicine den?" Darkpaw asked. "Sure." Ivycloud glanced at Robinstar, who was finishing the second leaf. "Robinstar should be herself soon, she took both leaves. Anyways, what am I looking for?" "You know what goldenrod is, right?" Darkpaw questioned. Ivycloud nodded. "It's that golden rod, right?" she laughed. Darkpaw snorted. "Right. Get goldenrod and cobweb. Get a few poppy seeds too, I think Spottedpaw needs some." Ivycloud flicked the raindrops off of her ears and trotted over to where she had leapt the log earlier. As she disappeared, Darkpaw became aware of a deep chill settling into his bones. His fur was beyond soaked by now, and he would freeze soon. "Swampleg, Sprucefoot, can you enlarge the hole in the tree over there?" Darkpaw flicked his wet rope of a tail at the trunk, and the two cats promptly started working. "Whiterose, please clean Stonespark's pelt." Darkpaw found the poppy seeds, resting on a rock above the mud. He looked at his filthy paws and thought of his filthy tongue and paused. "Flamespot?" The once-ginger tom looked up from where he was curled around Honeykit. "I'm listening," Flamespot said, his usually bright pelt now brown. “Lap up a poppy seed and give it to Spottedpaw. I would, but my pads and tongue are filthy.” Flamespot nodded and got up with Honeykit swinging from his jaws. The kit looked tired, and cold, and the approaching Sprucefoot and Swampleg looked no better. Darkpaw took Honeykit from Flamespot and padded towards the hole in the tree. He set Honeykit on the ground in it and poked his head back out. “Bring Spottedpaw in here! Carefully!” As the apprentice was moved into the hollow, Darkpaw heard Robinstar’s name being called from by the camp entrance. Darkpaw stepped out of the shelter and called back to the cats. “We’re over here!” “Darkpaw?” one of the cats yelled back. “Yeah!” “Where’s Robinstar?” “She’s here too!” Darkpaw glanced back at Robinstar, who seemed to be back to her normal self. She was helping Whiterose wash the mud off of Stonespark’s body. Darkpaw looked back ahead and recognized Reedspeck and Newtfur. The two warriors squinted through the rain towards him as they slogged their way through the mud that was the camp entrance. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Super Editions